A wireless communication network is typically made up of a number of cells, where each cell covers an area and communication in relation to a cell is provided by a base station. Mobile stations may thus communicate with the wireless communication network via these cells. As a mobile station involved in communication is moving in such a network, it is often handed over from one cell to another. Handovers may therefore be frequent.
Base stations and mobile stations can measure and collect information regarding the individual mobile station and the base station with which it is currently in contact.
The collected information can be used to improve the communication between a mobile station and the base station it is currently communicating with.
A lot of investigations have been made in relation to improving the decision of when handover is to be made.
One document directed towards handover is WO 2009/097906. This document describes the sending of radio resource information from a source base station to a target base station. The received radio resource information is then used by the target base station for generating handover feedback information, which is transferred to the source base station for assisting the source base station in the determination of a handover.
This means that the above mentioned collected information is known to be used for selecting which base station a mobile station shall communicate with in a handover determining situation.
It is also known to send Quality of Service Information like L2 layer information from a target base station to a source base station. This is for instance described in U.S. 2009/0201884.
Directly after a performed handover there may be delays and interruptions in the communication to and from the mobile station involved in the handover, this can lead to a temporary impairment in the quality of service for this mobile station.
Mobile stations that have performed handover can also disturb the communication to and from other mobile stations when the mobile station that has performed handover uses more resources than what is necessary.
It would therefore be of interest to improve on this situation when handing over a mobile station from one cell to another.